


Over the edge ~Final Fantasy 7~ Chapter 1

by bizzareCollections



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzareCollections/pseuds/bizzareCollections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurb. Got bored one night and came up with this while talking to my friend on the phone. Anyways, this is an alternate universe of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and I took full advantage of my favorite pairings by incorporating them into this story. I wasn’t going to start posting this story until I got all the chapter written out on paper but I have writer’s block so I’m going to post the first one kind of like a pilot so I can get feedback. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the edge ~Final Fantasy 7~ Chapter 1

A city called Edge. Where crime rules. Two different crime syndicates fight for control of a city not worth it. Poverty runs rampant in Edge. This place, where justice cowers in the tiny, hidden alleyways, not even bothering to show it's face when it's needed. In this place, will we all be driven over the Edge?  
............................................................................  
"Yo, bro." a man with messy red hair stood in a dark alley, puffing on a cigarette.  
"Hmm?" A larger man grunted.  
The smaller one grinned a malicious grin, dragging the lit end of his cigarette against the wall behind him. "He's here." Those two words were the third party's cue for them to come into play.  
A figure cloaked in black entered the alleyway the other two men appeared to be waiting in. Both men instinctively pulled out their guns and trained them on the new person in their ever expanding group. The gun less one froze where they stood. Both triggers were pulled within 1 second intervals of each other.  
The hidden person dodged all but one bullet, which managed to graze his upper left arm. He climbed to the roof tops, a quicker escape route, so as not to become a new target for the trigger happy psychos.  
The red haired man began to pursue until his partner placed a gloved hand on his shoulder in a fruitless attempt to calm him. "Rude, let go!" The red-head snarled, blue eyes alight with adrenaline.  
The taller man shook his bald head negatively. "No. Drop it, Reno." His voice was definite. There would be no further debate on the subject.  
Reno spit on the ground. "President Shinra's not gonna be too happy, yo."  
...........................................................................  
On the other side of town. Around the same time.  
The red liquid, possibly a wine of some sort, poured into the small wine glass. The maid, a petite little thing, picked up the glass. It fit perfectly in the palm of her small, yet calloused hand. She carried it to her master.  
He sat in a fancy silver chair at an equally fancy silver desk. As she set the glass down beside some paperwork in front of the man a small drop began to make it's way from the outside brim to the stem. The man ran a pale finger the opposite way, intercepting the drop on it's journey. Two men stood guard on either side of the first man, hands at their sides but also at the ready. All three men had similar features; silver hair, though of different lengths, fair skin, soft features. Even one who was blind would be able to recognize these three as brothers, and recognize their power.  
The first man mentioned brought the drop of wine he had rescued to his soft pink lips and licked off the vibrant liquid. After he seemed satisfied with the taste he lifted te glass to his lips and took slow sips, savoring the flavor.  
"Brother," The man to his right said. His long hair, the longest of the three, draped over his shoulders as he leaned over the sitting man's shoulder. "These reports came in today. It seems one of our children ran into trouble with some Turks.""Right," The man, 'brother', replied. He set the empty glass down gently on the desk. "I'll see to this problem right away. Yuffie," His maid, who had been standing obediently by the door, looked up. "Fetch me some more, please.  
"Yuffie, so we shall call this maid, nodded and grabbed the glass.  
The long haired sibling watched her leave the room with wary green eyes. "Kadaj," He said to his brother in the chair after confirming the maid was out of ear shot. "I don't trust her. She has an...aura following her.""I agree." Kadaj replied, not removing his eyes from the long since closed door. "Don't worry, I'll handle this, Yazoo." His brother, Yazoo, straightened back up.  
In the kitchen.  
Yuffie bit her lip nervously as she pulled a vial not even the size of her pinky out of the inner workings of her dress. 'Valentine inc.' was written in Old English print on the side of the vial.  
Slowly but carefully she poured the contents of the vial, red powder, into the empty glass then filled it with water. Surely enough the water took on the same color and texture as the wine meant to be in the glass. The best part was that Kadaj wouldn't notice it wasn't what he wanted until it was too late.  
She carried it out of the kitchen and down a hallway back into the study. Her boots echoing in the empty corridor and her short black hair bouncing around her face."  
Ah, thank you, Yuffie." Kadaj smiled, a rare occurrence that such a gentle smile would grace his lips. Something definitely isn't right here, Yuffie thought.  
Kadaj raised the glass to his lips but paused. Yuffie felt like he could explode right there. What's wrong? Why isn't he drinking it? Does he know? What if--"Yazoo." Her thoughts were interrupted by a gun pointing at her throat. Yazoo stood in front of her, smiling while fingering the trigger. "You shouldn't try to get rid of the Jenova organization's leader by using such careless tactics." Kadaj went on to lecture. "Loz."The man that was to Kadaj's left, a muscular man with spiked hair, appeared before Yuffie in a blue blur.  
They're using materia! She winced. I'm done for!  
A shot rang out. The barrel of Yazoo's gun was smoking, but there was no body."W-what?" Loz, ever the oblivious, asked.  
"Tch. Every time one of Valentine's assassins gets stuck he shows up and bails them out last minute." Kadaj slowly dipped his tongue into the poison liquid. Slowly the liquid began to grow black before reverting to it's normal color once again. In one gulp Kadaj drank it down. He stared at the empty glass, an amused smile playing on his lips. "She really underestimated me..."


End file.
